


Sincerely, Yours Truly

by sottovocexo



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Dating, Endgame, Engagement, F/M, Spoilers, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: If you’ve just watched “To All the Boys: Always and Forever” and are firmly Team John, then this is the fic for you. Picks up after the events of the third book when they are all in college. These are scenes about what happens when John Ambrose transfers to UNC (in the book; imagine NYU if you're watching the movie). Follow along to see what their future love story could look like...
Relationships: John Ambrose McClaren & Lara Jean Song-Covey, John Ambrose McClaren/Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 40
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Team Peter for now, Team John for marriage.” - Noah Centineo

They were friends first, they really were. 

When John transferred to UNC sophomore year, she was sure it wasn't about her, even though Peter said it was. 

She was glad to be around John. They shared a couple of classes, shared a study table in the library. They shared moments too. Small ones, because she was still with Peter, even though John was broken up with Dipti.

At first, Peter came to campus every weekend, even when it was supposed to be her turn to visit UVA. It made her angry. He swore it wasn't about John, even though she said it was. But she was even angrier when his visits stopped, when his parties at UVA picked up, and he suddenly had more practices on the weekends, even when the season was over. 

She tried to make it work, she really did.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd written letters back and forth freshman year. She didn't think it was wrong. She even told Peter. They were innocent.

But she couldn't deny the way her heart stopped when, in the spring, one particular letter from John crossed her desk.

_And I'll be joining you at UNC in the fall! I can't wait._

_It was hard when they waitlisted me, but it gave me_

_hope when they'd let you in too. I didn't want to lose_

_out on my dream girl—_

What?! Her heart pounded.

Wait, she'd read that wrong.

_—on my dream school. See you there, Lara Jean!_

_Yours,_  
_John Ambrose_

She blinked. She put it down. But she'd read that right. John Ambrose was coming to UNC. How was she going to tell Peter?


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing happened, not even when she was single. It was too good, what they had. Neither of them wanted to make the wrong move. 

Not until the first snow of junior year. It reminded them too much of the night at Belleview, the storm, the sleepover at Stormy's. 

She kissed him first. He was taken aback.

"You're surprised?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"And unhappy?" She frowned.

"No," he said, his breath a whisper. 

He kissed her then. The night was perfect. He was perfect. Completely, utterly perfect. But the stories still scared her. The happily ever afters she still wanted so badly. She wasn't afraid of heartbreak anymore; she was afraid to shine.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't the same after that. She stopped studying at their table in the library. Stopped sitting near him in class. She wanted to do that and more, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

She passed John on the way to class every day, but a letter from him arrived one night. Probably just one day after he wrote it, since it came through the campus mail. It was long, and every word was beautiful, but the last couple of paragraphs...were magnetic.

_I love you. And I haven't said it yet, because I know_

_you're getting over Peter, and we're really good friends._

_I wanted to tell you so badly, but being around you_

_is better than losing you. I've loved being your_

_friend. And I'll always be your friend. I’ll be_

_anything you want._

_Yours truly,_

_John Ambrose_

She looked at it over and over and over again that week, and for weeks after.

A true love letter like no other.


	5. Chapter 5

It used to be scary when it was real. But Peter helped her get past that. Something else plagued her.

It was scarier when it was forever.

That's what she thought of John. But she couldn't tell him that. 

She stopped talking to him, stopped writing. But when she'd become a bad friend, he still sent birthday presents to Kitty, left care packages for her suitemates during finals. And he never asked for anything in return.

Even though Peter had gone through six more Gen-types (that she knew of) at UVA in the span of her rekindled friendship with John, Lara Jean knew he would relish in what happened between them. And that's what made her realize she wanted John more than any of the other boys, because he never made her feel like that. Instead, she felt like she hadn't done anything to earn him. She knew he would have told her that wasn't the right way to think. He would have said she was perfect too. 

Of all the boys, he was The One.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over a year since Lara Jean spoke to John Ambrose. She thought their happily ever after had passed, but a chance encounter may have a different ending.

Spring of senior year. An internship in D.C. Margot, who was finally situated stateside again, had encouraged Lara Jean to go for it. After all, Margot had done something similar in London. It would look amazing to employers.

This was the girl who told her to work at Belleview, and look how that had worked out. She had to try. 

She still didn't really know what she wanted to do. She'd created her own major. She tried out theater and fashion and writing. She liked all those things, but Margot told her to be more pragmatic. 

"You can do those things in your free time," she said. "Pick a career that'll get you somewhere."

That's how she was one of the students selected for the internship at Senator Hewitt's office in D.C. She was running late on her first day, smashing the button to floor 16.

"Come on, come on, come on..."

When the doors crept open, she jumped inside.

"Lara Jean?"

The call came behind her, the smile in front of her when she spun around.

John Ambrose.

"Going up?" he asked, pointing to the elevator.

"Um...yeah."

She smoothed the flare skirt of her vintage 40s dress. Chapel Hill had the best consignment stores. She dragged John out a few times after study sessions sophomore year. This was one of the outfits he watched her pick. She wondered if he noticed.

"I saw you got the internship for Senator Hewitt," he said. "I'm on my way to see Senator Ruiz."

Of all the blocks, of all the buildings, he had to work in this one, she thought.

"I'm floor 8," he said when the doors opened. "I'll see you around?"

Before the doors shut, Lara Jean stuck her arm out.

"Wait," she said, unsure of herself.

He turned around, his eyes hopeful, his smile bright. He was hers truly, and she couldn't let him get away again.

So she kissed him, but it wasn't in the falling snow like in the past or broad daylight like in the movies. It was in the hallway of a government building, under the harsh fluorescent lights, on the way to their internships. She left red lipstick on his lips, and she hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for that on his first day. 

"I'm all yours, Johnny," she said. "I have been since middle school. And I'm telling you now, not in a letter. I'm telling you now before I get too scared thinking about how you could be forever because you're so perfect. Really, Johnny, you are. There's no one like you."

When she pulled away, he was stunned but smiling. "Lara Jean...I feel the same way about you."

"Okay, then." She smiled, tightening the strap of her shoulder purse. "Good luck on your first day."

When she was already back in the elevator bank, he called out from the end of the hallway, "What are you doing on your break?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked, sticking her head into the hall, laughing.

"Took me long enough, don't you think?"

But that's what she liked about him. He took it slow. He was always respectful. She came first. He was her friend most, and wasn't that the best, romantic thing of all?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been going steady for two years after college. Then this happens. Happy Valentine’s Day, shippers. <3

John Ambrose had written her a love letter. Well, it was bigger than a love letter. He’d written her a marriage proposal. It wasn’t a letter for her to read, though. He held it out in front of him and read it aloud to her. Then got down on one knee.

After the grand speech, he asked, “Lara Jean, will you marry me?” It was perfect.

The ring was vintage. Kitty sent him dozens of options from Etsy, all similar but not as perfect as the one he found in a vintage store in their hometown. Something special, just for her.

He put on his nicest suit, bought especially for the proposal because he knew she loved special outfits for special occasions. 

The night was warm. Not a chill in the air, even though it was springtime. It only ever looks warm in the movie scenes, she thought to herself. It never feels as great in real life. But it did. It always did with John. 

She didn’t say yes right away, because even though she’d rehearsed her own response in the mirror a hundred times, she was still so taken aback by the ring, the suit, the perfect night.

They kissed before she replied, and right after he'd asked she exclaimed, “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it! Is this real! This is really happening!?” while he laughed and nodded. 

"Yes, of course it is! Lara Jean, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

The kiss was so great it could’ve been set to a soundtrack. 

“Yes, a thousand times, yes!” she said.

“You wrote that letter just for tonight?” she asked afterward, on their way to a fancy dinner. 

“Uh...not exactly,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, yes, I wrote it just for you, but not for tonight. I actually wrote that...a few years ago. After the dance at Belleview. In middle school I knew I liked you. But then, after that night, I knew I wanted to marry you.”

She thought she had to accept pain as part of a relationship. She thought heartbreak was a normal part of being in love. That if it was real, you'd get hurt no matter what. But that wasn’t true. The love she deserved was different--it was what she wanted all along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean and John Ambrose are getting married. They’re making their invitations together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Peter Kavinsky in high school and college is pretty great, but John Ambrose is the marrying type.” - Jordan Fisher

Lara Jean insisted on crafting their own invites. Printing it on fancy, shiny paper was nice, but receiving a handmade invite was special. As special as it was to receive a love letter back in the day. It was kind of like a love letter--a letter of their love given in love to those closest to them.

She was lying on her stomach in her dad’s living room, legs kicking, home for Fakesgiving. It was John’s fourth with the family.

“I love that you give everything your full attention,” he said, watching as she dotted the edges of the invite with her precious pearls.

She smiled and hand-wrote their names on the card, specifically drawing out John’s middle name with wide loops.

“I like that,” he said, a smile broadening across his face. He held up the card she was halfway through.

\---

_Dr. Dan Covey_  
_requests the honor of your presence at_  
_the wedding of his daughter_

_Lara Jean_  
_to_  
_John Ambrose_

\---

“It’s us,” he said. He met her gaze. “Lara Jean, I can’t wait to marry you.”

Her heart flipped like every other time he looked at her. It didn’t matter if it was a middle school glance or now that they were engaged. Her heart flipped all the same because she was just as certain then as now that they were meant to be. And so was he.

She smacked him in the arm. “We only have two more months to go!”

“Still,” he said, his voice slick and sweet. “I’m so lucky to be here with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Ambrose McClaren takes Lara Jean Song-Covey to be his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Team Peter for now, Team John for forever." - Jordan Fisher

Two months after finalizing their invites, they were married. Lara Jean in her mom’s dress, John in his dad’s old suit. She made a card box hoping their guests would drop in hand-crafted cards, but John arranged an even more special surprise. 

The guests were filing out. Lara Jean dug into the card box, eager to see what the guests had made. Instead, she pulled out love letter after love letter.

"What is this?" she asked, tears budding in her eyes.

"They're love letters...for you," John said. "I asked everyone to write us a love letter so we can read one every wedding anniversary." 

“There are dozens in here!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide as she pulled more out. 

"Well, we're going to be married for the rest of our lives, and I intend for that to be a very long time." John laughed softly, wrapping his arm around Lara Jean.

When everyone had left, Lara Jean cried, overwhelmed by the gifts, gifts that would keep on giving every year. And not just the letters. 

The biggest gift was her husband, John Ambrose, the love of every day of the rest of her life.


End file.
